Guess He Just Grew On Me
by Inky Octopus Spraypaint
Summary: Sollux may or may not like Karkat a bit more then a friend. Karkat may just want Gamzee to be his boyfriend. Gamzee oh so obviously likes Tavros. What do Sollux and Karkat do when all things seem there worst? Simple. Love.  AU/HighSchoolStuck SolKar
1. Chapter 1

**HAHAHAHA I'm such a bad person, deceiving my Mortal Instrument fanfics and going to Homestuck! Oh well, I can't help myself. So anyway, this is a SolKar fanfic, don't like, don't read. (Their one of my otp's) ugh…. I guess the point of views will switch with each chapter or something….**

Waking up for Sollux Captor was never a walk in the park. Whether it be from the fact he didn't go to sleep until 5 and get up at 7, or his eyes would tear up whenever he blinked from the long nights of staring at a computer screen, he didn't care. Why? Because he had to go to _school. _And not just any school, _high school._ Woo.

First days always suck, no matter what they are. He didn't get to carry his laptop around, he didn't get to code things, and he didn't get to try any new programs. The best he got was his iPhone and ear buds to pass the time. And worst of all: he had to get out of his PJ's. He didn't understand why kids weren't allowed to wear pajamas! Who was it hurting? Sometimes he wished he could be a girl and just put on a pair of leggings and a skirt and call it a day. But no, he was male. And if he didn't want to die, leggings were a no.

Sighing, he pushed himself out of bed and stripped of his PJ's and stared at himself in the mirror. Still the same 6 feet, still just was skinny, still pale as a ghost. Maybe he should go out more, and maybe eat a bit more. He laughed at that stupid thought, like he would ever do such things. He hated the outdoors. And if he ever wanted to look at nature, that's what the internet was for right? Same with dating! Who needed that in real life? He could get a girlfriend easily online! And if he didn't want to be in a 'relationship' anymore, he could just block them or type a simple 'I don't want to go out anymore'. It's so much easier than all the real life drama! Right? Who was he kidding; he couldn't wait for a real relationship. The idea of hugging and kissing someone sent chills down his spine in the most pleasing way. But there was no way he would tell anyone that ever.

He got dressed in a button almost dress shirt and tight jeans and wore his mismatch shoes. Both converse, but one was blue and the other red. He could never chose over red and blue since they were his favourite colours so he just got one of each. He looked nice, or as nice as he could look. Unless he wore a tux every day, but he doesn't own one and he'd look like a dumb ass. And the last thing he needs is to look more like an ass hat.

At 7:20 he left after eating breakfast, which was toast with jam, and started walking to school. He lived only 5 blocks away, so if he walked fast, it took about 10 minutes to get there. Which was perfect because school started at 7:35. Now, there was one good reason he liked school. For the past 3 years, he has had almost every class with Karkat Vantas. Now, he hated Karkat, believe him he did. But the boy had some good come backs, and a cute face. He was tiny and a bit chubby, but in the good way. He always had a messy head of hair and always a red blush. He always liked listening to his rants and how much he loved RomComs.

Sollux guessed he had a small crush on Karkat, but nothing to serious of course. And- oh look their! He was at school. Yay. God he hated this place. But it could be worse. He made his way up the school stairs when he felt a bump at his side and a,

"Hey fuck ass! What's up?" speak of the devil! There's KK! He called him KK, not only because it's simple to say, but come on, how many people do you know that has two 'K's in their name?

"Hey KK. How was your th'ummer?" Oh yes, and Sollux had a lisp. Sometimes he could control it, sometimes he let it slip. Depended on his mood.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" Karkat asked walking into the building. He shrugged and started walking towards his locker,

"I don't know, you don't have to." He looked at Sollux then smiled the tiniest bit,

"It was fine, you?"

"It wa'th okay. Could have been better. I got a computer viru'th a few days ago, been trying to get rid of it. Th'o far no luck." Sollux sighed, his poor, poor laptop.

"That fucking sucks!" Sollux couldn't agree more. His laptop was his baby. And the idea of it being hurt is just, just horrible! Sometimes he wished he could just marry his computer.

"Gamzee got caught lighting-up by his mom. She isn't too happy. Won't even let him see Tavros."

"Why? Doe'th th'e think Tav I'th a bad influence?"

"Ha! Try vice versa! She's scared he's going to take over poor innocent Tavros's mind." Sollux chuckled at the idea. Like that would ever happen. Tavros is one of the most innocent yet corrupted person he'd ever met. Okay, screw it, Sollux was done with it. If he can control his lisp why would he continue talking with it?

"At least they can still see each other here. No one else seems to be willing to push Tav around here but Gamzee."

Karkat reached his locker and started to twist the lock around, putting in his pass code. Sollux of course knew Karkat's. 2-18-27. While Sollux's was 7-11-8.

"Yeah, I'd start to feel bad for Tav if Gamzee wasn't there for him. He can only push himself so long before his arms give out. I've seen it before; it was the first or second day of school and everyone was making fun of him. They'd all push him out of their way, he paid no mind, but around 6th period he could barely move his arms. Gamzee came in and saved the day I guess. Since then they've been stuck together like glue, I guess." Karkat was jealous.

KK had a huge crush on Gamzee. He always said 'I don't fucking know why I like the dumb ass, I guess he just grew on me!' Sollux couldn't really judge him. Gamzee was a chill guy, was always real nice to you. Unless you fucked with his friends. Epically Tavros. They were like a match made in heaven. They absolutely adored each other. Never left each other's side unless they had too. Sollux always wondered what that was like, loving someone. In the RomComs KK liked so much, love looked pretty amazing. But in real life, everyone looked miserable. Sollux sometime wondered if that's why KK watched all those movies. Did he want a boyfriend too? Or was it just a strange obsession?

"Hey fuck ass! Did you hear me? The bell rung! Hurry your ass up; we need to get to math!" Sollux muttered a quick sorry and told him to go without him. KK looked Sollux up and down and with his rare, but genuine, worried face he asked,

"You okay? You look kinda," he paused, "sick."

"I'm fine," Sollux said walking away to his locker, "get to class. Last thing you need is a detention." Sollux waited for the sound of shoes walking away before asking himself out loud,

"Is Karkat… lonely?" he didn't know what to think of it. Karkat was always alone unless Sollux or Gamzee was there. Which was a rarity seeming the fact they only really see him at school. Is that why he always had those bags under his eyes? Are those not from staying up late, pestering Sollux and watching movies. Did he ever stay up at night and just cry? Sollux shrugged the thought away. Karkat Vantas did _not _cry.

Did he?

**Input would be swell guys, tell me whether or not to continue thiisss~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! I got a few reviews and people seem to like it! So here's chapter two!**

Sollux was late to math class. And he did get a detention. Ha. Yay. His parents probably won't find out, there normally at work, which was just fine with Sol.

"Hey Sol," he heard from the table behind him once he sat at his desk. Oh god. Not him, "I could cover for you if you want, I don't have to be any-"

"Eridan!" the teacher called out, catching him speaking, "Detention for you too young man!" Sollux almost screamed. Having to stare at a wall for an hour with Eridan in the same room? He couldn't stand the sight of him! Eridan had this weird love/hate thing for Sollux. Like, he would act super douche-y one minute then asking him out the next. Either he really actually truly liked Sollux, or he just wanted to screw.

Eridan frowned and sat low in his seat mumbling while a few classmates snickered at him. Sollux smirked and even heard Karkat chuckle next to him. Karkat! He had completely forgotten he sat next to him! Sollux ripped out a piece of paper and wrote a 'hey KK' on it and pushed the note to Karkat. 'HEY DUMB ASS' he wrote back. Sollux smiled and they continued to write each other back and forth.

The bell rang and the whole class cleared out, epically Eridan and Sollux before the teacher could get a hold of them. Karkat tapped on Sollux's shoulder,

"So, how do you feel about being with fish boy for an hour after school?" he chuckled. Sollux groaned,

"God KK, why do you even remind me about-"

"Gamzee!" Sollux looked up to see Karkat running off towards a tall and lean Gamzee Makara. Sometimes Sollux really envied Gamzee. He could actually pull things off that no one else could. Like the tall and lean thing, he owned it, it just made Sollux look underweight and weird. Gamzee grinned and ruffled Karkat's hair,

"Hey motherfucking best friend!" he only called Tavros and Karkat that. Sollux felt his shoulders slump as he sighed and walked over to them taking his time.

"Dumbass here got a detention with Eridan after school!" Karkat chuckled again not helping with Sol's already pissy mood. Gamzee laughed and leaned onto Tavros's wheelchair and looking at Sollux,

"I know you don't motherfucking like him to much man, but hey, at least you two can't talk!" Gamzee had a point, and it made Sollux feel a bit better.

"Yeah, I gue'th your right," Ah dammit, there that lisp again. Gam smiled and nodded,

"Well, I gotta get Tavbro here to class so he doesn't motherfuckin' get in trouble. Bye motherfuckers!" He clomped off pushing Tavros with him smiling his painted face off. Karkat sighed sadly then looked back at me,

"I guess I should get to class. Bye Sollux." Sol looked at Karkat as he walked off then turned the opposite direction to English. _Maybe I can see if KK wants to come over today_ Sollux thought, then paused. _After detention of course. _

Once in English he completely zoned out. Why was he so butt hurt over Karkat liking Gamzee? I mean, it was no big deal, Gamzee liked Tavros. Hell maybe even loved, even if Tav didn't notice. Sollux could tell he wanted to scream it in his face, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't chance the idea of losing Gamzee as a friend. What would he do? Sollux thought about that for the rest of class. Well, for the rest of _all _his classes.

Once 8th period was over, he ran over to Karkat's locker,

"Hey KK, you wanna come over to my house when I get back from detention? Or I mean you could go now and just wait for me to get back." Karkat stared at him for a few moments before closing his locker.

"I'll meet you there in a hour then I guess." He said then walked off.

"Sweet." Sollux hurried to his locker to grab his book bag then made his way to the math room. Eriden wasn't there yet so he had a few moment s without that creep staring at him. The teacher told him that she would be across the hall and if she heard anything she would come right in and give another detention. _Idiot. _Thought Sollux. He gave an 'okay' and sat in a seat. Right as the teacher felt Eridan walked in.

"Sol." He stated.

"Fish Boy." Sollux said back grabbing his phone from his bag.

"Where's the teacher?" he asked with that damned annoying wavy voice.

"Over the fucking rainbow." When I door opened Sollux hid his phone and acted like he was getting homework out. What he didn't expect was Tavros Nitram.

"Oh, uh, hi Sollux. H-hi Eridan." Sollux stood up straight,

"Woah, Tav, you got a detention? What happened?" Tavros blushes and looked down.

"I, uh, let Gamzee cheat off my math homework."

"Why didn't he get a detention?"

"Because he already had detention in another class." That made sense.

"Huh, well, come sit with me. Fish Boy here is a creep and might steal something of yours." Eridan scoffed,

"Like I would steal anything from that poor piece of-"

"Shut up dude!" Sollux snapped back. Eridan growled and looked down at his feet. Tavros look up at Sollux and smiled,

"Thank you." Sollux couldn't understand how Karkat didn't like this kid! He was so sweet! He ruffled Tav's hair and grinned,

"Sure thing buddy." And once again, the door opened, everyone looked at the door to find Gamzee. Wait, Gamzee?

"Hey motherfuckers!" he whispered.

"Gamzee!" Tavros wheeled over to the baked clown thing. Gamzee bent down and hugged Tav,

"Hey Tavbro! I got out early coz' the teacher had to leave! What a motherfuckin' miracle!"

"That's, uh, great!" Sollux smiled at the two. As he said before they where a match made in heaven; absolutely perfect for one another.

"Well," Sollux said. "I gotta hot date with an angst ridden insomniac whose waiting at my house. Gotta run."

"You and Captor are _dating_?" Asked Eridan. Sollux rolled his eyes,

"Duh!" Now, Sollux only said that do get Eridan to leave him alone. But oh god, it was the worst decision of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello everyone! I meant to say this in the last chapter, but I apologize for the long wait you guys had for chapter 2! I had writers block AND THEN when I finally finished FF was messing up and wouldn't let me update! So here's faster update!**

Oh _god_. What had he done? This would spread faster than a wild fire! Oh great, Eridan already had his phone out! Gamzee was grinning at Sollux with his eyes half closed,

"Woah man, Karkat didn't tell me you guys were goin' out!" He had to fix this, fast!

"We're not!" Eridan looked away from his phone to Sollux,

"Great, now I have to tell everyone that it was just a hoax. Make your mind up Sol!" Sollux flipped the bird at Eridan who didn't see it. Gamzee wheeled Tav and him over to the computer maniac,

"Why'd ya say you motherfucking did then man? Do you like Karkat? I could tell him for you."

"No! I-I like th'omeone el'th!" oh great, there's that lisp again! Gamzee grinned wider and leaned in close to Sol,

"Do you like a certain purple obsessed rich kid?" Oh gos, Sollux! Don't you dare! Just because you're under stress does _not _give you an excuse to say this! You know you don't! Why are you- Oh god,

"Y-yeah…" Great. Now you've done it! Just what you need!

"I won't tell him man, you can motherfucking tell him when you feel fuckin' ready man." You dumbass,

"Yeah, thanks Gamzee." Gam nodded,

"I gotta motherfucking take a piss. I'll be back." Gamzee walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. I looked at Tavros who was smiling and blushing slightly as he walked out.

"You like Gamzee?" Sollux asked in a hushed tone, not wanting Eridan to hear. Tavros blushed a little deeper,

"Uh, y-yeah. D-don't, uh, tell him though!" Sollux! Don't you even think of it! Don't you _dare _crush his boys poor heart you sick twisted- whats _wrong _with you?

"He doesn't like you y'know…." The smile fell of Tavros's face instantly, the blush draining. Sollux? _WHY?_

"W-what do you mean? How do you know?" his words were coming out so fast Sollux could barely even register.

"He told me," _liar. _"A friend of mine likes him actually." _Not a lie, but still! _"I'm gonna try to hook them up." _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR JUST HURTING TAVROS AND YOURSELF!_

"O-oh." He looked at his legs and back up at Sollux, his eyes were watering considerably, "Is it, uh, is it because he doesn't like pushing me a-around? I-I didn't ever a-ask, I thought h-he did it because he was n-nice and was my b-bestbro…" Oh god, his voice was so defeated, it cracked almost every word. A pair of heels came towards the door and opened it announcing detention was over.

Tavros wheeled himself out of the room as fast as he could trying to cover his face.

"Cod Sol, was did you say to him?"

"Nothing fish stick." Sollux spit and he stomped out of the room and outside. He went to the parking lot to get his shitty old car, and got in driving to his house.

Inside his house sat a Karkat covered in multiple blankets watching the Notebook.

"I didn't know I even owned that." He looked over to Sol,

"You don't, I brought it. It just started. Get your ass over here and watch it with me." Sollux groaned but went over to the small brunette and sat next to him, closer than needed.

"So, what's all this hype about you making Tavros cry?"

"How do you know about that?" Sollux asked loudly, already having an idea.

"Eridan texted me it."

"That gossipy bitch!"

"Yeah, whatever, how you'd do it? I know he's sad a lot, but I've never seen him cry." Sollux shrugged,

"I don't know, I didn't mean to." _You dirty little liar! _Karkat sighed,

"Whatever assfucker." He put his head on Sollux's shoulder and continued his movie. Sollux couldn't help how warm KK was. Could anyone be humanly _that _warm? Was Karkat sick? He didn't seem like it. Oh god, this movie was sad. Holy crap, is Karkat crying? Sollux never thought he'd see the day! Does KK always cry to movies like this? Sollux should get some!

"Don't stare at me dumbass! Makes me feel stupid!"

"Awh! But it's so cut-" Sollux was cut off my Karkat's cell phone going off. Karkat looked at it and smiled a little before answering,

"What is it fuck face? I'm watching a movie with Th'ollux." Oh god Sollux hated that nickname. Sollux watched as Karkat listen to Gamzee, he assumed. His eyes widened and he started to grow a genuine smile,

"Um, Yeah! Ha ha! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Wait, what? He hung up and hugged Sollux,

"GAMZEE ASKED ME OUT! OH MY GOD! I THOUGHT HE LIKED TAVROS! I GOTTA GO MEET HIM AT THE MOVIE THEATER! BYE!" Sollux kind of wanted to smile; he'd never seen Karkat so happy. But no. Gamzee was the reason he was this way, not Sollux. _Stop your complaining, _he thought to himself, _this is fucking karma for being a dick face to Tavros. _God, he deserved this so much. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

**Short chapter yes, but it was to make up chapter 2's shortness and suck-ness and lack of fast update. P.S. Anyone who catches the Scott Pilgrim joke gets a cookie!**


End file.
